


Penmanship</p>

by hawk_soaring



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	Penmanship</p>

Title: Penmanship

 

Prompt: Writing on the Body  
Fandom: The Sentinel

~*~*~  


Blair lay on the bed, blissed out from the latest round of sex with his sentinel. He was lying on his front, his arms and legs akimbo. As he breathed in, he could smell his sentinel so he knew his head was currently on Jim’s pillow and, as Jim wasn’t yelling at him to move, he figured he was downstairs someplace. He took a moment to wonder just how the older man could hop up and out of bed so quickly after what had so recently passed between them. Even if he was in better shape, his age alone should have made him lay in bed for at least a few minutes basking in the afterglow.

But – Blair flinched and pulled his arms in to push himself up off the bed – what if there was no afterglow for Jim? He pressed his face into the pillow for a moment, trying to gather the strength to get out of bed, pushing up onto his hands for a brief minute before falling back to the bed again with a soft groan.

A low chuckle alerted him to his lover’s presence and he turned his head toward the sound. The sight of his lover standing naked beside the bed made him smile and he started to roll over when a hand on his back stopped him.

“Don’t move,” Jim said softly as he climbed up on the bed.

Blair groaned. “Oh, Jim – I don’t think I’m up for another round right now.”

Jim chuckled again and smacked his ass lightly, making Blair gasp.

”I’m afraid that isn’t going to do it either, Jim,” Blair said saucily. “I’m done in. I think you broke me.”

Jim snorted and straddled Blair, kneeling up enough so he wasn’t putting his full weight on Blair’s legs.

“Lay still,” Jim said as Blair heard a soft snap.

Blair sighed as Jim’s slick hands began to knead the flesh of his back, at first lightly and then with more force as he worked the knots out of Blair’s aching muscles.

“Oh God, Jim – that feels wonderful,” Blair murmured. He groaned softly as Jim’s strong fingers worked on a particularly tender spot.

Jim continued to work, lightening his motions as Blair relaxed under his touch. Pretty soon Blair felt the lightest of touches on his back and he squirmed.

“Jim? What--?” Blair tried to twist around to see what Jim was doing but Jim slapped his ass lightly again.

“Lie still,” Jim said softly.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Blair gasped as Jim’s finger ghosted over a rib. The heavy massage had left his skin sensitized and now, the light touches were driving him mad.

“Practicing,” Jim replied slowly as his finger slowly traced across Blair’s skin, spiraling at first then moving in a straight line before Jim moved it to another nearby spot on Blair’s back and started it all over again. The lines were never the same, sometimes longer, sometimes shorter, sometimes wiggly, sometimes not.

“P-practicing what?” Blair asked as Jim hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Well, you know how you’re always telling me that I have atrocious handwriting…”

“Yes,” Blair said, wondering what that had to do with anything.

“I’m practicing my penmanship, Chief.”

Blair stifled a giggle. “On my back?”

“Uh huh,” Jim said distractedly.

“In massage oil?” he asked, looking over one shoulder. Jim was grinning at him.

“What better to write on you with, Chief?” Jim asked mischievously. “Now – tell me what I’m writing.”

Blair lay down again and closed his eyes. He could feel Jim’s finger tracing an incomprehensible pattern over his skin. Rolling his head against the pillow, he sighed. “I don’t know,” he said softly.

“Relax, Blair – and don’t think about anything but this. Just feel me,” Jim said as he continued.

Suddenly Blair realized that there was a pattern to Jim’s tracings. Once he realized that, it was easier to let everything but the feel of Jim’s finger moving on his skin drop away. A loop, then the finger moved. Another tall loop, a small loop, a wiggle and an open loop, before the finger moved again. A wiggle, a low loop, another rounder loop and another wavy line before the pattern began all over again.

As he relaxed into the softness of the comforter under his body, he let his mind drift. Loops – wavy lines – loops – wiggles – wavy lines – Suddenly he got it and he smiled into the pillow.

“I love you too, Jim,” he said. A yawn overtook him then as he felt Jim lean forward and place a light kiss between his shoulder blades.

~*~*~*~

A/N: And that makes a bingo for me! :)


End file.
